


Let’s  fly

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, 意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: Thanatos和Zagreus因为飞行展开了一场比试后半部分意识流
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Let’s  fly

这件事的起因是飞行技能。  
总所周知，Thanatos会飞，Zagreus不会。而Thanatos总是在飞。  
Zagreus在老地方看到了Thanatos，又漂浮在空中的Thanatos，他的视线下移，目光聚焦在Thanatos自然下垂的，离地面只有一丁点儿的距离的脚尖。  
Thanatos背对着Zagreus挥了挥手，示意Zagreus过来。  
Zagreus突然使用了冲刺技能，冲到Thanatos面前，拉着他的衣服往下拽。  
“？”Thanatos面带疑惑，Zagreus干脆抱住Thanatos，利用身体的力量试图让Thanatos往下坠，虽然不知道发生了什么，Thanatos还是也伸手抱住了Zagreus。  
“哦我高高在上的死神大人啊，” Zagreus用一种戏剧性的口吻说到，“一个半神卑微的爱能否使您降下恩赐，稍微垂怜一下脚下这片静默的大地呢？”  
“哈，”Thanatos笑了，“我会飞这件事就让你这么羡慕吗？”  
“当然，”Zagreus回答，“羡慕到我忍不住想要立马和你比试一场。”  
“行，我们走吧。”他们当然不需要赶路，Thanatos使用第二个让Zagreus羡慕的技能，带着他瞬移到了卧室。  
Thanatos并没有放开Zagreus，相反，他带着他升到了半空中，为了方便活动，Thanatos在空中摆出一个躺在躺椅上的姿势，而Zagreus坐在他的腿上。  
“You want to fly ? Now let’s fly.” Thanatos把镰刀扔在一边。  
“And now let’s fight.” Zagreus对即将发生的事感到兴奋，“这可不公平，空中明显是你的主场。”  
兜帽滑下，露出了Thanatos银色的短发，“可我看你经常使用惩罚契约，你似乎天生就喜欢挑战困难。”  
“你说的没错。” Zagreus感觉到脚上那与生俱来的灼热正逐渐蔓延全身。  
金属翅膀和金属骷髅狗头碰撞在一起，发出叮叮当当的声音，两条腰带互相缠绕，像紧紧纠缠在一起的肢体，腰带上的骷髅头被捆绑在一起，脸贴着脸亲亲密密，黑色与红色的布料在空中缠缠绵绵，金属与布料互相摩擦着，发出细腻又绵长的声音。  
战斗已经开始，尽管武器都被主人们冷落在一旁，却似乎也不甘示弱，巨型镰刀试图用利刃刺入盾牌的中心，盾牌运用起天生的忍耐力默默承受，并试图找一个恰当的时候收紧盾面进行反击。  
魔法因子在空气中反复冲撞，炸开成一朵朵烟雾状的烟花，余烬悄悄聚集，形成一片片灰色的雨云，雨云又被更多的魔法打散，弥漫在整个房间，氤氲出细小又粘腻的水珠。  
只有在这个时候，Thanatos才会展现出他作为死神被人们转述的恐怖与残忍，Zagreus已经在密集的攻击中不断后退，Thanatos却依旧步步紧逼，尽管他也因为Zagreus的招式而神经紧绷，呼吸急促，却依然为Zagreus因为难以承受而产生的痛呼而欣喜。  
空气因为战斗而灼热，又因为水珠而潮湿，在这不知不觉就变得又热又潮的环境中，双方依然在不服输地战斗，虽然他们其实都已经在高强度的运动中走向强弩之末，Thanatos和Zagreus都发热出汗，汗水打湿了头发，模糊了视线，又因为肢体接触而混杂在一起，一点点聚积，随着时间不断推移，聚积的量渐渐增多，最终不堪重负，随着激烈又大幅的动作喷溅而出，又在重力的作用下在空中滴落，一滴滴沾湿布料，晕染出大片大片的水迹。  
打斗声渐渐挺了，卧室里一片安静，只听得见从急促到平缓的呼吸声。  
Thanatos和Zagreus对视良久，这次比试很明显让他们的感情再次升温。  
“我们算平局吧？”  
“对，平局。”  
他们都笑了起来，笑声中暗含着必定有无穷无尽比试的约定。  
\--END—

我觉得写的挺明显？Zag不是在约战，而是在约♂火包


End file.
